Kids These Days
by Kenny-Chan 674
Summary: Tohru has a little request of Yuki.


A.N. Another Fruits Basket one shot from me. ^_^ Yuki is steadily moving up into my 'favorites' category, but for now, it's just Hatori. This is sort of romantic, but not very OMG I LOVE YOU like I normally do. So enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket

**-bows- Thank you to anyone who reviews and or reads!**

XXX

It was just another quiet, spring day in the Sohma house. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing., the teens were fighting…oh yes, just a beautiful day.

"DAMN RAT! How come you always gotta sit there with that smug little look on your face!" Kyo roared, chucking his cereal bowl straight for Yuki's head.

A slender hand snapped up and caught it, "Maybe it's for the same reason you have to sit there and look like an idiot."

"That's it! I'm gonna murder you!" Kyo made to lunge, before the sliding door was pulled open, revealing a grinning Shigure.

"Kyo-Kun, can you please be a dear and come help me move this?" Shigure whined from the doorway, sending a small wink towards Tohru. He knew she had wanted to talk to Yuki about something very important, and Kyo was ruining her chance.

"Damn it, Shigure! Move it yourself! Or get that damn rat to do it! Not me!" Kyo glared at him, sending him the bird as he leaned back in his seat, huffing from rage.

"Oh please Kyo, don't be like that. It's the least you could do for me, since I do let you stay here and all." Shigure raised his shoulders in a shrug and continued to fan himself.

"FINE!" Kyo nearly flipped the table over as he stood up and stormed out of the room., slamming the door shut in rage, storming down the hall. Eventually peaceful silence filled the room once more.

"Thank goodness, I wasn't sure how much more I could take." Yuki sighed, resting his face in his hand. After a few minutes, when he received no answer, he looked up, "Miss. Honda…?"

All that time, Tohru had sat quietly, twisting her hands in her lap. She had no idea how to phrase her question, and was actually grateful that they had decided to fight this morning, it had given her a chance to figure out how to word her request.

"What is it, Miss. Honda? You look ill…do you need to go lay down?" Yuki made to get up and approach her, she quickly held up her hands.

"Oh please! Don't worry! I'm really alright Yuki! Please…don't get up. I actually just had a request…" She finished in a meek voice, slowly lowering her hands.

"Oh…?" Yuki settled back and cocked his head slightly at her, "And what would that be?"

Tohru looked down at her sweating hands and nervously wiped them on her skirt. She had never dreamed she'd be requesting this of Yuki...

Yuki's confused look grew even more when she lifted her head and gave him a determined look. "I want you to call me by my first name."

Yuki's eyes widened in surprise as he looked taken aback, "Huh…?"

"Uhm…maybe I was a bit too forceful…" She twisted her hands tightly and then softened her tone and looked at him, "I was wondering if you could please…start calling me by my first name…that is if it isn't too much trouble. If it is, you don't have to worry about it, I don't want to trouble you…" She trailed off, looking anywhere but his eyes.

Yuki was silent for a few minutes as he appraised the request and watched her steadily, then his lips upturned in a small smile. "Alright then, Tohru, I'll happily fulfill your request."

Tohru's face lit up in a small blush as she looked up at him and smiled gratefully. "Thank you so much Yuki. I always felt too honored when you addressed me like that."

Yuki looked taken aback once more, before he chuckled very lightly. "Well, you deserve it." He said softly, watching as she blushed once more.

"Not really! I didn't deserve such a nice title…I'm not all that honorable!" She stammered, looking down at the floor nervously.

Yuki stood up and approached her, he tilted her head back and smiled sweetly at her. "Oh yes you are. One day you'll see that Tohru-San, one day you'll see that you are a very honorable woman." He leaned forward and brushed his lips on her cheek before straightening and heading from the room.

He paused in the door way and looked back at her and smiled, "Next time you have a request, just say it. Alright?"

She reached up and gently touched her cheek, looking awed as her eyes lifted slowly to his. "Okay…" She whispered softly.

"Tohru….such a sweet name for such a beautiful woman." He said softly before sliding the door shut, coming face to face with Shigure who was grinning widely.

"I take it that went well?" Shigure slowly folded his hands in his sleeves and tilted his head slightly in question.

Yuki gave a sly grin, "Yes. It went well. Tohru and I have settled the issue." He turned and headed up the hall.

"There you are, you bastard! Come on lets finish what we started!" Kyo's voice echoed down the hall as he slid into a challenging stance before the rat.

Yuki turned his head and gave a cynical smile, "Then start already."

"You're dead!" Crashing sounds ensued soon after that oh-so-pleasant statement.

Shigure chuckled, "Ah kids these days…"

XXX

A.N. What did ya think? I hope you enjoyed! This was my first time doing Yuki and Tohru! So I hope it was good!


End file.
